


Keeping Harry Happy

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Sometimes you have to know how to make someone smile.





	Keeping Harry Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** for the beta.  


* * *

Ron was supposed to be asleep in his own bedroom but he and Harry had cast a silencing spell around Harry's room and were involved in a fairly intense chess match.

He wanted to ask Harry more about the prophecy but he was afraid of hearing what he knew to be the truth—Harry would sacrifice his own life to end Voldemort. It terrified Ron. Harry was his best mate and he didn't want to lose him.

Men didn't talk about that sort of thing though. Real men didn't cry, they didn't talk about their feelings, and they certain didn't tell their best mate that if _he_ died, part of him would die too.

So instead he focused on making Harry laugh, on making this the best summer of Harry's life, and making sure that nothing upset him.

"Mate," Ron grinned. "I'm going gray waiting for you to move."

"I'm thinking, Ron," Harry muttered and pushed his glasses up.

"So that's what all the steam surrounding your head is," Ron teased and leaned back against the footboard of Harry's bed. "I thought you'd nicked a bit of Firewhisky."

"Shut up, Ron," Harry muttered and moved his queen.

"Harry," Ron smirked when Harry looked up. "Checkmate."

"Bastard!" Harry studied the board. "That can't possibly be—"

"Oh but it is," Ron grinned. "It is checkmate and I have once again proved myself to be King of the World."

Harry picked up his pillow and tossed it at Ron's head. "King of the Prats maybe."

Ron sat up, pillow in hand, and smacked Harry hard with the it. "King of the World! Say it, Harry!"

"Never!" Harry laughed and Ron pounced.

The muffled thump of pillows meeting flesh was heard until Ron finally managed to pin Harry to the bed by sitting on him. He repeatedly hit Harry on the chest with his pillow until Harry was laughing so hard he could breathe. Then Ron started with the tickling.

"Da-da-damn i-it!" Harry wheezed and tried to buck Ron off. "Ron!"

Ron lost his balance and felt himself falling sideways. He decided then and there if he was going to hit the ground, so was Harry. He leaned forward and grasped Harry's shoulders hard so that the two of them fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Their faces were inches apart, laughter filling the tiny room, as Ron looked up at Harry. They stared at each other for several moments, laughter fading away into silence. Harry licked his lips.

"You all right there, mate?" Ron felt something flutter in his stomach as his eyes locked on Harry's lips. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Harry shook his head slowly and shifted against Ron. "No, I…"

"What?"

Ron felt the nervous tension in the boy—no that's wasn't right—young man above him. He watched as Harry licked his lips and blinked several times before speaking again.

"Ron," Harry whispered and dipped his head. "Would…I was wondering if you might help me with something."

Ron could feel Harry's breath against his lips, could smell the Pumpkin Pasties Harry had snacked on earlier, and he shivered despite the heat in the room.

"Anything," Ron whispered back and felt his palms sweat. "What do you need, Harry?"

"I can't," Harry said softly, shifting his weight on Ron. "Tell you…I have to show you."

"I reckon," Ron wetted his lips. "That would be--"

Ron's words were cut off when Harry's lips brushed his. Their lips touched once, then a second time, and finally Harry kissed him fully. Ron's stomach clenched and his hands flailed helplessly on Harry's back. He was torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. Arousal slammed through him and it was nothing like what he'd ever felt before…never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Harry would make him feel this way.

Ron's lips parted when Harry flicked his tongue against his bottom lip and, with a moan, Harry deepened the kiss. Ron's hands found purpose as he pulled Harry flush against him and moaned when their erections brushed through their pajama bottoms.

"Blimey," Ron breathed when they broke apart. "More."

They rocked against each other. Harry's head was buried in the crook of Ron's neck, and his teeth grazed the smooth skin there. Ron bucked against him, feeling a familiar heat curling in his belly, and slid his hands into Harry's hair to tug his head up.

Their lips met again. Harry's whimpers were captured by Ron's mouth. Ron felt himself spiraling out of control and he pulled back to meet Harry's eyes.

"I'm gonna…" his voice trailed off when Harry swiveled his hips.

"Me—" Harry groaned and brushed Ron's lips. "Me too…."

"Together," Ron whimpered and slid his hands down to cup Harry's arse, holding him in place.

Harry nodded, claimed Ron's lips again, and ground his cock against Ron's. Both boys moaned loudly and shuddered as they came. They kissed softly until they caught their breath and Harry rolled away.

"Err…" Ron turned on his side and looked at Harry. "That was different."

"Good different?" Harry whispered and looked away. "Or bad different?"

Ron cupped Harry's chin and turned him so that he could look in his eyes.

"Good different." He smiled and leaned forward to brush Harry's lips with his own. "Very good different."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "Now lets play another game of chess."

Ron grinned, did a cleansing charm on them both, and they hopped back onto the bed. He wasn't sure what it all meant but there would be plenty of time to figure that out later.

Right now it was enough to see Harry smile.


End file.
